


The Library Chronicles

by Fandom_Central_Director



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 80's Music, Arguing, Cotton Candy Fluff, Kidnapping, Kissing, Missions, Multi, Shopping Malls, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Central_Director/pseuds/Fandom_Central_Director
Summary: The teens at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters gossip in the library about relationships, news, and stuff they heard. Their principal and…Erik are in a relationship, and that’s something they deal with. They have to also deal with relationships, crushes, missions, and someone who hates them…while trying to pass. Not easy, but they manage.





	1. Friendship Group in the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feathershollyandgolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathershollyandgolly/gifts).

_( Art Credit: feathershollyandgolly)_

* * *

Wade Wilson woke up, and saw his clock read 6:00. He looked over at Peter Maximoff, his roommate, and saw he was still asleep. Wade got up, and began doing pull-ups in the doorway. Peter woke up, and jumped when he saw Wade doing sit-ups.

“What the hell man?”

“You haven’t gotten used to this? We’ve been roommates for four months.”

“Seven.”

“Hm?”

“We’ve been roommates for _seven _months.”

“I am awful at counting sometimes.” 

“You were recruited in the army at the age seven.”

“Yeah. That was an amazing time. I made so many people annoyed.” Wade thought for a second. “Pete, can you sit on my back? I’m gonna do some push-ups.”

“Ugh, I guess.”

After 10 push-ups, Peter decided to say something. “What’re you gonna talk about in the Library?”

“How heavy you are.” Wade laughed, which caused Peter to hit his back.

“You’re a jerk.” Peter thought for a second. “I think Charles is sleeping with Erik.” 

Wade shrugged Peter off of him, and the two laughed. Wade wiped sweat off his face, and Peter tossed him a water bottle. Wade caught it, and took a few sips from it. He looked at Peter, and smirked.

“You hafta be kidding me.”

“Nah, man. I was talking with Kitty the other day…”

_2 days ago…_

“ _Chapter 5: The Dragon's Cave. Katherine stepped into the cave, and saw the purple dragon. She was in awe, and slowly walked up to it- _”

“Peter, why do you have two tape recorders?”

He turned off one, “Just if I accidentally lost one, I still have the other.”

“Why’d you keep that one on?” 

“Just if I started talking again, and I didn’t turn the other on, then I still have this one.”

They heard a groan. They stopped walking and talking, and backed up. 

“Didja hear that?”

“Yeah…”

“Erik you don’t have to turn the lights on, but can turn me on.” Charles Xavier’s voice was recognizable by the teens. 

Peter and Kitty shuddered at the sentence. Kitty turned to Peter. 

“Pete, I think that was Prof.”

“Oh God. Professor might be sleeping with my dad?” 

“‘Might be’? What’d that sound like to ya? Also, ‘dad’? Erik?”

“It’s a long story, I’ll explain later. But right now, let’s get the hell outta Dodge.” 

“Right.”

Peter zipped away, and the creaks stopped.

“I think someone was outside, Erik.” 

_Present day…_

“Well that sounded awkward.”

“Cause it was.” 

“Hey boys!” Jubilation Lee’s voice cut through the silence, “Breakfast’s ready!” 

“Comin’!” They said simultaneously. They quickly got dressed, and ran to the dining room. They sat down, and grabbed breakfast. Peter grabbed his usual cereal, and Wade grabbed some pancakes. They looked across at the girls side of the table. Kitty smiled at Peter, and he smiled back.

"Hey, how's the story goin'?"

"Good. Chapter seven."

"Starting, middle, or finishing?"

"Starting."

"That's good. Illustration is coming along nicely.”

“You two writing a book?” Jean Grey asked, interested in the conversation.

“Yeah, Charlie wanted us to make a story for the youngers.”

“‘Charlie’?”

“If you hadn’t noticed that I call him that, then you do not know me.”

“Oh...well, I think that it’s nice you two are making a book for the youngers.”

Jean smiled, and Peter and Kitty returned the smile. Wade looked over at Scott Summers and Kurt Wagner, who were in a conversation. Jubilation Lee and Ororo Munroe were also speaking about skateboards and rollerblades. After breakfast, the six headed to the Library. Jubilee was reading a book about ramps, and extreme sports, Wade got a book on ancient knives, Peter and Kitty were on the laptop, Jean was beside Scott, reading _Harry Potter _, Kurt was reading a United States Atlas, and Ororo was reading about weather. When they all got to their usual table, they started talking.

“You would not believe how heavy Maximoff is.” 

“Shuddup Wade!”

Jubilee, Kitty, and Ororo were thrown into a fit of giggles. 

“Hee hee. Sorry Peter, it’s just funny.”

Peter glared at Wade. Jubilee was engrossed in her book, and Peter was sort of spacing out in her direction. Kitty snapped her fingers in front of his face. 

"Come on, we need an amazing story."

"Kay. Um… _Katherine looked over at her best friend, Fiona Howard. Her eyes were full of determination and bravery."_

"Wait, Katherine? As in Kitty?" Scott asked.

"Yeah but guys, there's something me and Kit need to tell ya. I just remembered."

Peter lowered his voice and they all leaned in. Kitty breathed in deeply, and sighed.

"Guys...Charles and Erik-"

"M-Kids."

The teens froze and turned and looked up to see Erik Lehnsherr looking at them and they all jumped.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nope." Kitty squeaked.

"Charles needs to see you."

The kids excitedly giggled as they walked to his study. The kids gasped when they saw Charles standing at his desk.

“It’s a miracle, Chuck!” Wade said.

“Way to go, Professor!” Kitty exclaimed.

“Thank you kids, but you have a mission.”

“Our first official mission.” Peter said. Charles groaned, and the teens glared at Peter. “Apocalypse wasn’t really an official mission, was it?”

“Just shut up, Maximoff.” Jubilee gritted through her teeth.

“Mission.” Charles clapped his hands together.


	2. First Official Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They let you handle guns?”
> 
> “Well, sometimes. Mainly no, because I kept accidentally shooting Stryker, Logan, or Wraith.”
> 
> “Uh-huh.” Kitty sighed.
> 
> Charles explained even more of the plan, and showed the kids a picture.
> 
> “This is who we’re going against.”
> 
> The kids groaned. Wade took the picture, and laughed. He showed it to Kitty, who slapped him. He glared at her, and laughed a bit more.
> 
> “Guys, why do you hate him?”

Charles had the kids in the Danger room. He was explaining the mission details.

“Have any of you heard of Stark Tower?”

Kitty, Jean, Jubilee, and Scott raised their hands. Peter, Wade, Ororo, and Kurt looked at them. 

“I’m from DC.” Peter defended.

“Been in the army since I was seven.” Wade said.

“Cario.” Ororo shrugged.

“B-Berlin.” 

“Well, that makes sense.” Charles sighed, “Anyways, Stark Tower is a skyscraper in New York City. It’s owned by Tony Stark, a tech mogul, and he creates weapons.”

The kids groaned, except for Wade,  “Hey, he helped me.”   


“They let you handle guns?”

“Well, sometimes. Mainly no, because I kept accidentally shooting Stryker, Logan, or Wraith.”

“Uh-huh.” Kitty sighed. 

Charles explained even more of the plan, and showed the kids a picture,  “This is who we’re going against.”

The kids groaned. Wade took the picture, and laughed. He showed it to Kitty, who slapped him. He glared at her, and laughed a bit more.  “Guys, why do you hate him?”

“Because he sucks.”

“Man, I love the Juggernaut.”

“Wade,” Jubilee started, “Didn’t he rip you in half?”

“Yep.” 

“Kids, we have lives to save. Into the ship.”

The teens suited up, and climbed into the spaceship. Jean turned to them and sighed. Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and Ororo looked at her, while Peter, Wade, and Jubilee were in a deep conversation.

“Does anyone know how to drive?”

No one answered. Jean sighed.

“I guess we’re winging it?”

They made it to New York City, but when they landed, the ship crashed down.

“Next time we do this-” Jean started.

“There’s gonna be a next time?” Scott asked, rubbing his chest.

“-We’re asking Hank. Wilson!”

Wade jumped out the window, and straightened his hair. He skipped away, Ororo and Kitty hot on his trail. He was looking around, when he saw who he was looking for. 

“Juggernaut! Hello! It’s me! Wade! Remember? You ripped me in half?! Hey! I’m talkin-OW! What the hell, Shadowcat?”

Kitty pulled him by the ear, and pulled him away.

“Aye! I remember the both of you!”

Kitty shuddered when she heard him speak, but kept walking. 

“Ay! I’m talkin’ to ya!”

“We’ll take it from here!” Ororo said, Peter and Kurt appearing next to her.

Kitty pulled Wade to a shadowy area by the ship.

“What was that?”   
“I was trying to find the Juggernaut, my way!”   
“You were bein’ an idiot, that’s what you were doing!” Kitty sighed, “Do you know what Charles and Logan’s gonna do?”

“Kill me? Probably. But there’s something they can’t do.”

“And that’s?”

“Kill me.”

“What?”   
“My healing factor makes it practically impossible to kill me.”

“Uh, guys!” Peter was being thrown around. “We could really use your help!”

“Ugh, c’mon.”

They returned to the fight to see Peter and Ororo getting attacked by the Juggernaut, and Kurt was unconscious. Jean was trying to hurt the Juggernaut, along with Jubilee and Scott. Wade unsheathed his katanas, and began to attack him, as Kitty confused him. A few hours later, they all wearily climbed back on the ship, when the transmitter turned on.

“So kids, how was your first official mission.”

They all groaned collectively. Charles laughed, and they also heard Raven Darkholme and Hank McCoy chuckle. 

“See, not as fun as you thought?”   


"Can someone guide this ship back, or will we crash it, and kill everyone except Wade, and possibly Kitty?” Scott sighed.

“Sure, we’ll guide it back.”

“Thank you.” Wade said thankfully.

On the way back, Ororo and Kitty were asleep, Peter was lazily recording his book, Wade was sharpening his katanas, Jean and Scott were uploading data, and Kurt was paying attention to Peter’s phone, which he borrowed.

“You’re pan, right?”

“Yup.”

“Okay, just checking.”

Peter continued his story, and Wade looked at him suspiciously. Ororo’s eyes fluttered open.

“Peter, didn’t you have something to say in the Library? Before Mr. Lehnsherr interrupted us.”

“Oh yeah. Me and Kit think Charles and Erik are…” Peter trailed off. Kitty sighed.

“We think they’re-” She had a piece of tape over her mouth. She tried to peel the tape off her face, and said ‘ow’ afterwards.

“Seriously, what did you want to say?” Jean asked.

“I don’t think it’s that-”

“Charles and Erik are sleeping with each other!” Wade blurted out. Peter glared at him, and the rest stared at him. Or rather, the extremely angry Erik behind him.

“What?”

“E-E-Erik.” Kitty stuttered.

Wade slowly turned around his chair, and looked up and saw Erik.

“Oh hi, Erik.”

“Charles. All of you. Now.” He glared at Wade as he exited the ship.

“Great job, team!”

“Thanks, Charles. Now, I have to leave-”

“Me and Charles would like to talk to you Wade.”

“Okay.” Wade’s voice squeaked. The rest exited, and Wade sighed.


	3. Relationship Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade compares everyone's relationship status

A few minutes later, Wade returned his dorm. He screamed the second he saw when he walked in.   


“There’s a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign for a reason!”

“Sorry bud. You can come in now.”

When Wade walked in, he was able to see Peter and...Katherine?!

“Kitty?! The fuck are you doing in here?”

“Making out with Maximoff? I thought that was obvious.”

“Oh, God. Wait till everyone hears about this! They will eat it u-”

Kitty pushed Wade against the wall. “You tell anyone about this, and I will rip your spine out of you back.”

“Then people can call me the first spineless man.” 

“Yeah, but then you might die from that.”

“But it’s me!”

Peter pushed him out of the room. “Come back when I’m done.”

“How will I-”

They door was shut on him.Wade walked to the main room, to see Jean and Scott cuddling on the couch and Jubilee trying to find a channel. 

"Hey guys...do you think Kitty and Peter would be in a relationship?"

They all looked up at with confused faces. Jubilee shifted in her seat and turned face Wade. Ororo walked in, and saw everyone.

"Is there something I missed?"

"Wade asked do we think Kitty and Pete are in a relationship."

Ororo scoffed. "You saw too?"

Wade turned to her, "Wait, what?"

"Kitty and I are roommates. I've seen her with Maximoff."

"Oh...well, at least I can say  _ I  _ didn't say it."

"You  _ implied  _ it, Wilson." Kitty said behind him.

Wade turned to look at Kitty, who was glaring at him.

“How long have you been there?”

“About a minute. After we slammed the door on your back.”   


“Oh.”   


“You have a habit of making people hearing you.”

“Yes I do.”   
“So, Charles and Erik. What do you think their relationship is?”

“Occasional fu-”

“Children, Wilson.” Jean hissed.

Wade turned to see Lorna Maximoff looking at him with her friends. She was holding a few pieces of paper. She had a blank expression along with her friends that creeped him out. 

“Hi little...Lorna.”

“Hi Wade. I have pictures for you guys.” 

She handed him a piece of paper, and she and her friends walked away.

“Wow.”

“What?”

They all saw the pictures. They were of them, in different uniforms. They were all wearing different things, but it helped them with their powers and fighting.

“Okay, we make this proposition to Charlie.”

“Alright.”

They all sat down on the couches, and turned to something. Jean flipped through shows until she settled on Cheers. They all weren’t really paying attention to the show, mainly to each other. Scott and Jean were leaning into each other, nearly falling asleep, while Peter and Kitty were whispering sweet nothings, Ororo and Wade were talking about Wade’s healing factor, while Kurt and Jubilee were paying the most attention to the show.

“This is an amazing show, vhy aren’t zhey paying attention?”

“Because they’re too obsessed with themselves.”

“I spy with my little eye. Four adorable relationships!” Wade singsonged.

“What the hell, Wilson?” Scott asked.

“Scott and Jean, Kitty and Peter, Jubes and Kurt, and Me and ‘Ro. Ow!”

Ororo slapped Wade’s face, and glared at him. Kurt looked flustered and teleported away. Kitty and Peter ignored him, while Scott and Jean had red faces.

“It’s obvious you two like each other. Don’t they Jubes?”

“I’m not talking to you.”   


“Neither am I.”

“Pete, you believe me, right?”

“I’m not paying attention to anything but my love.”   


“Hehe, Petey~”

“Ugh, that’s disgusting.” Jean groaned.

“That is pretty gross you two.” Jubilee noted

“We don’t care.”

“I can tell.”

Kurt teleported back, when Hank and Raven walked in.

“Hey kids.” Hank said.

“Hey you guys. Whatcha doin?”

“Nothing much. Watching Cheers. Saying how gross those two are.” Jean gestured over to Peter and Kitty. Hank and Rave saw the two cuddled up on the couch, giggling. 

“I think they’re adorable.” Hank mused.

“Eh, I’m with Jean and them.”

Hank and Raven walked out, and they changed the channel. Lorna ran in, and jumped on Wade. Wade laughed, and lifted her up, passing her to Peter. Peter settled her down, and took the remote from Jean, who glared at him. He changed it to Fragglerock, and Lorna perked up.

“What, she likes the show. Plus we can’t have something with swears in it.

“Okay, I can see your reasoning.” Jean groaned.

Kitty kissed Peter’s cheek.

“Hey, wanna have a  _ small _ party later? With these guys?”

“Eh, sure.”


	4. The Time Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time jump brings someone from the future to the past.

“ _ ...Take on meeeee… _ ” Wade’s singing was awful to all of them, but he still sang. Kitty shook her head, and looked over at her friends, Jubilee and Kurt. “ _ ...Take me onnnnn! Take on me. I’ll be gone ...in a day or two ...!” _ _   
_ Everyone laughed at Wade trying to reach high notes. When the song finished, Peter found a different on a different song.  _ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _ came on, and they all sorta started to sing.

“ _ I come home, in the morning light. My mother says, _ ” Kitty started.

“‘ _ When you gonna live your life right?’ _ ” Jubilee continued.

They all sang, very off-key at some points. They all laughed at the end, and Kitty led Peter to smother him kisses. Jubilee was standing under a mistletoe, and Wade noticed this. He shoved Kurt over to her, and they both nearly fell. 

“Wade, why is there a mistletoe?”   


“Because we forgot to take it down since Christmas.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Vhat’s mistletoe?”

“Two people stand under it, and they kiss. It’s my, and most people, tradition.”

Jubilee kissed him, and walked away. Kurt became as red as he could. 

“Ha! Kurt’s embarrassed.”

A few minutes later, there was a flash in the room, and man was there. He fell unconscious, and the students looked at him. Peter ran to the kitchen, and grabbed a broom. He gently poked the man. He groaned, and the kids jumped back. 

“Who is this man?”

“I am not sure.”

“Ugh, it looks like an American flag threw up on him.” Wade said.

“Yeah…that is pretty ugly.” Kitty agreed.

Peter tapped him, and the man groaned. Peter jumped back, and the man stood up and Wade held his katana at the man’s neck. 

“Okay...who are you?”   


“I’m Captain America, who are?”

“I’ve heard of you...didn’t you freeze?”

“Wait, what year is this?”

“1985” Kitty answered holding Wade back.

“Oh, great.”

Peter raised the broom above his head, but Jubilee stopped him. She glared at him, and he just shrugged it off. He set down the broom, and the kids watched as the man stood up. There was a knock at the door, and none of them answered it.

“Kids? Um, are you kids okay?” 

“Yes, Mr. Xavier!” Jean answered. 

“Okay…”   
Once they heard him walk away, they all basically pounced on him.

"Why is Captain America at our school?" Peter asked, sitting on his chest.

“How is Captain America at our school?” Wade asked, leaning over his face.

“Guys, back off of him. Also who’s Captain America?” Jean asked.

“He’s a giant legend around D.C. A war hero, I believe.” Peter explained.

“Stryker, used to basically worship him.”

“Oh…”

“So you guys have heard of me?”   


“Obviously.” They both said at the same time. Steve looked at them and Jean glared at them. “What, we were jus’ sayin’.” 

“Ugh, you two are insufferable.”

“Can you get off my chest?”

“I mean, I could, but-”

Captain America shoved him off his chest, and Peter glared at him. He looked closer at Peter, and Peter looked at him.

“Hey dude. Whatcha doin?”

“You remind me of someone.” 

Peter kicked Captain America away. But, when his foot reached his chest, Peter grabbed it, and groaned.

“What are you, made of metal?”

“Probs muscle, dude.” Wade said, touched his arm. “Steve Rogers is really strong.”

“You really remind me of a person. I wonder where he is right now-OW!”

Kitty punched him in the jaw, and she, Jubilee, and Ororo tackled him. He tried to get them off, but they overpowered him. Peter, Scott, and Wade crouched down to his level, and stared at him. Kurt and Jean just stood off the to the side, shaking their heads.

“Who are you?” Scott asked.

“Why do you recognize me?”

“Why aren’t you attracted to guys?”

Captain America looked at them with a confused face. Scott and Peter glared at Wade. He held his hands in a defensive mode.

“It’s a valid question.”   


“No it isn’t Wade, and you know it isn’t.”

“Alright son, calm-”

“Don’t call me that!” 

Peter’s face went red, and everyone looked at him. Kitty, Jubliee, and Ororo released him. Captain America stood, and tried to touch Peter, but he ran to the door. But instead of stopping, he accidentally ran into the door. He didn’t fall, he phased through it. They all looked, an Peter walked in, Erik holding on his collar.

“Let me go!” Peter tried to get out of the hold, but Erik held him in place.

“What is…” Erik’s eyes landed on Captain America. “he doing here?”

“We don’t know Erik! that’s what we’re trying to figure out!” Peter’s voice sounded way more angry than usual. Erik narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Okay… well, I have an idea.”

Kitty placed her hands at the sides of Captain America’s head.

“Are you sure this’ll work, Erik?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure.”

Kitty began phasing him through time, and Captain America disappeared. She fell to the side, and Jean caught her. Peter was standing in the corner, arms folded across his chest.

“You all should leave. I’m going to talk to Mr. Maximoff.”

Erik walked over to Peter. He saw Erik, and scoffed. He turned his back on him.

“Peter-”   


“No. I’ve been wanting to say something for a long time, and I’m not going to put it off anymore. Erik, you’re my dad.”

And with that, Peter stormed out of the room.


	5. Stryker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens get kidnapped by the one and only.

Peter saw a paper airplane fly on his desk. He picked it up, and saw very crude handwriting.  _ ‘So, Wade wrote this,’  _ he thought, and read it,  _ “Maxie, how did Erik feel when he found out he’s a daddy?” _

Peter sighed, and wrote back,  _ “Don’t call him that, pretty sure that’s Charles’ job, and I didn’t see his reaction.” _

Peter threw it back, and went back to his work, when he saw Hank turn to the class.

“Peter, please report to Charles’ study.”   
Peter sighed, picked up his bag, and walked to the office. After class, Kitty ran to Ororo and Jean.

“Man, how do you think Mr. Lehnsherr reacted to Peter confessing?”

“Probably not well.” Ororo guessed.

“I would try to look in his head, but Charles blocked it off.”

“Well that sucks.”

“Yeah. Hm...Oh there’s Peter!” Ororo pointed out. Peter sped over to them, and smiled at them. 

“Hey guys.”

“What was that about?”   


“Erik being my dad. I would like to not think about that. Wanna go to the mall?”   


“Will Charles let us?”   


“Who cares?”

“Okay, call ‘em up, Jean.”

Wade, Scott, Jubilee, and Kurt teleported to them, and they all piled into Scott’s car. They drove to the mall and ran to the arcade first. Peter was driving against Jubilee, Kitty was shooting against Ororo, and Jean, Scott, Wade, and Kurt were playing skeeball. They laughed as they exited the mall, but they heard a familiar voice.

“Kids, it’s been too long.”

“They all groaned.”

They all turned to the voice, and saw Colonel William Stryker. They all glare at him, and he walked up to Wade.

“Wilson, why’d you leave me?”   


“You killed them.”

“Killed who?”   


“Bradley! Wraith! Zero!” Tears pricked at Wade’s eyes. He wiped them, and glared at Stryker. Stryker pushed back a strand of Wade’s blonde hair, but Wade slapped his hand, and Stryker pulled a gun on him, but the others ganged up on him. But then, each teen was tranqed. They all fell down, and looked at the mutants who shot them. Chris Bradley, John Wraith, and Agent Zero.

Scott woke up in a...tube? He sat up, and saw a man looking at him.

“What the hell?”   


“Ah, you’re up. Name’s Agent Zero.”

“You’re dead, according to Wade.”

“Yeah, but that’s what Stryker wanted him to see.”

Scott looked at the other tubes, and saw Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Peter still asleep. Two people were looking at Jubilee and Wade, and he was having an argument with the man looking at him, who had a British accent.

“Wade-Wade calm down. I-”

“No, Chris! You guys made me think you were dead! Why should I calm down?!”   
“Because Stryker had a good reason for that.”

The man who was watching Jubilee walked up to Wade, and set his hand on the tube. 

“W-Wraith…” Wade’s voice crack, and he started to cry.

“Hey Wilson-”

“Don’t ‘Hey Wilson’ me! I thought you fuckers were dead!”

“Look, Stryker needed you to go to the X-Men.”

“W-What?”

“He knew Logan was there, he just needed to get the younger X-Men.”

Wade wiped away the tears. He looked at his friends who were now all awake. 

“Scott, Jean. Can you guys use your powers.”

“No…” Scott sighed.

“Can’t.”

“Dammit.”

“Yeah, he blocked off everyone’s powers” Zero explained.

They heard a cracking sound. They saw Peter hitting the tube with a crowbar.

“How did Strker not take that?!” John cried.

“Heh.” Wade chucked.

“I hid it in a bag filled with innapproprite magazines. Not only can it get past a metal detector, but anyone either gets distracted or flustered by the magazines.” He broke the tube, and the second he got out, he ran to the control panel, avoiding bullets. John teleported next to him, and shove Peter on Kitty’s tube. He cracked the tube, and Peter began to break the tube with his speed. When a crack showed through, John kept him pushed against the tube.

“Shouldn’t’ve done that.”

Kitty phased out of the tube, and pushed John away from Peter. He teleported away, and to the control panel. Peter rushed at Chris, and electricity surged throughout the room. The control panel blacked out, and everyone left their tubes. They all held down Zero and Chris, and John pointed a gun at them, and Wade pointed a gun at John.

“Don’t do it.”

John dropped his gun, and turned to Wade.

“Wilson. With all the crap I put with from you, all the missions we went on. Is this how we end?”

“No. Because through my times on the X-Men. All the times we snuck out to the mall, all the unauthorized missions, I’ve learned. Not to be so fuckin’ trigger happy, not to be so immature, and to always trust my friends to have my back.”

Peter hit John’s back with the crowbar, Jubilee blinded him with her sparks, and Kurt cut the back of his leg with his tail. 

They looked at him, and he glared at Wade.

“And they also seem to have your back.”

“Wha-OW!”

Peter lightly pressed is crowbar against his spine. John struggled, and attempted to teleport, but Kurt followed him. He pinned John to the wall, but they both teleported away.

“Um...what would happen if two people teleport at the same time?” Jubilee asked.

“I have no fucking idea.” 

“Wade, when did you have long hair?” Chris asked.   


“Bolt, shut up.”

“Okay…”

“Kitty, Jubes, keep an eye on Zero, Peter, Scott, Jean, keep an eye on Bolt.”

Wade walked out of the room, and saw they two fighting. Wade cocked his gun, and aimed it the two. But he noticed that he couldn’t take a shot without possibly hurting Kurt. He put his gun away, and unsheethed his katana, and took a running start. He sliced at John, which caused the two to break up. He shot John’s knee, and the man collapse, and Wade dragged him back. When they got there, they tied the three up, and they ran out the room, into a labyrinth of hallways. 

They found a plane, and blood drained from their faces.

“I have an idea!”

Wade ran out of the room, and they looked confused, and they took out the guards, and waited for wade to return. Wade ran in, duffel bag around his arm. He looked at them, excitement in his eyes, when he was picked up by a blonde man.

“Oh no!” He looked at the man who picked him up, “Hey...Fredrick!”

Fredrick Dukes looked at him, and smiled. He shook Wade around, and Wade screamed, dropping the bag. Peter sped, and brought it over to them. He pulled out an...adimantium crowbar, and his eyes lit up. He ran over to them, and hit Fredrick in the leg. It did serious damage, and continued, until he heard a gunshot. They all turned to see William holding a gun in the air. Wade punched Fredrick’s jaw, and pulled Peter along. They all climbed into the aircraft, and they all looked at the control panel. 

“Wade, what was your idea?”

Wade fished something out of his bag, and pulled out a headset. 

“This was used for training us to fly the planes. Here, Jean. It guides ya.”

Jead put on the headset, and flew out of there. There were gunshots at the back, but they got out of there. They all sat back, and Peter and Kitty were talking about their book, Wade and Ororo weretalking about Ororo’s powers, and Scott was helping Jean. Kurt and Jubilee were resting, and Ororo and Wade eventually fell asleep. Kitty and Peter were kissing, and they fell asleep. 

When they landed net to the school, Charles, Erik, Raven, and Hank ran out, and they all looked thankfully at them.

“Oh thank God, you’re okay!”

“What were you thinking?”

“I’m with Erik.”

“Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah, we’re fine…” Jean sighed, taking off the helmet.

“Sorry guys. It was just a quick trip, but Stryker foud us.” Jubilee explained.

“C’mon, let’s go in.”

They all walked in the school, and they all turned into to their rooms, and fell asleep quickly.


	6. Beginnings and Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some teens remember when they were recruited, Lorna has a power, and Wade has theory

When Kitty and Ororo woke up, they started socializing, and Kitty started blushig when Ororo asked about Peter.

“Is he good at kissing?”

“‘RO!”

“I’m just asking.”

“...Yes.  _ Amazing  _ at kissing. Just so soft and sweet. And-” She snapped open her eyes, and looked at Ororo’s smug smirk, “Ahem. I mean, yes. He is quite good at kissing.”

“Okay…” 

KItty was blushing, and she ducked her head down. She looked up at Ororo who was writing down something.

“Hey ‘Ro.”

“Hm?”   


“How did you join the X-Men?”

“Hm…”

Ororo began to remember.

“Hm...Apocalypse recruited me first, and when I found out his true intentions, I decided to leave. And then I sorta joined you guys.”

“Hm. I remember how I joined. In school, I accidentally phased through the door, and the X-Men asked me to the school the very next day.”   


“That’s interesting.”

“Not as interesting as your story.”

“How do you think everyone else joined?”

“I’m not sure. I know Peter, Jean, Scott, and Kurt were there against Apocalypse. Peter actually got his leg broken.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, but he was better in like, a day.”

“How did you join the X-Men, Pete?”   


“I saved everyone in the school from blowing up, I was kidnapped, I fought an immortal god-like mutant, and broke my leg.”

Wade nodded his head, and Peter thought for a second.   


“How did you join?”   


“Logan-”   


“No. How did you join they army?”   


“...Well…”

_ Several years ago… _

Wade walked down the stairs, clearing up his bruises and cuts. Derek Daniels had carved three W’s in his chest. He knew he could heal quickly, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. 

“Hello Wade.”

He six people in his living room. His mom and dad, and four other people.

“H-Hello.”   


“Wade, these men are here to talk to you.” His mom reassured.

“Ma’am, may we please talk to your son in private?”   


“Sure.”

His parents left. The person who guessed was the leader kneeled down to Wade’s level. He grabed the cotton ball that had alcohol.    


“Hello. I’m William Stryker.”   


“Is this the part where you and your weird friends start to touch me in the bad places?”   


Two people in the back blushed, one glared at Stryker, and the other looked away. William laughed and looked at Wade.

“No kid. This is the part where I ask you to join th army.”

“W-What?”

“Wade, I’ve heard of your power. You could help people, y’know.”

“How? By giving them DNA so they can also have a healing factor.”   


“Listen kid,” John Wraith was behind him, and smiled at Wade, “You could really, seriously help people.”

“By fighting. My mom told me not to fight.”

“And yet, that’s what got you three W’s in your chest. What do they stand for?”

“Wussy Wade Wilson.”   


“If you join us-”

“What can you guys do?”

John teleported in front of him, and shook Wade’s hand.

“I have an amazing shot.” Zero said. 

Logan’s claws shot out, and Wade’s eyes lit up. 

“Okay. I’ll go with you guys.”

_ Present… _

“...And that’s basically what happened.”

“Wow. And then years later after you though your team died, you joined us.”

“Yeah...I was very persuasive.”

“You mean persuaded?”   


“Yeah...I probably should’ve stayed in school. I was awful.”

“Oh, I know.”

“Erik, do you think the kids are okay?”   


“I am not sure. Why?”

“They were kidnapped, and Stryker took them, which is like, 100 times worse!”   


“Calm down, Charles. I’m sure they’re fine.”

Erik stroked Charles’ hair, and they cuddled together. There was a knock at the door, and Erik unlocked and opened it with his powers. Lorna walked in, and sat down at a chair.

“Hi. Um, I have a power.”

“I knew it’d pop up!” Charles excitedly said, “What can you do?”

“I dunno. All I know is that I keep having forks, spoons, knives, and Pete’s crowbar end out in my hand. Also, some damage has been done to the walls.”

“Who the fuck stabbed the wall with a knife!” Raven shouted.

“Raven!” Charles cried.

“So, magnetism?”

“Yeah, basically.”   


“Did your brother say anything about your father?”

“Well, only that he’s a jerk. An insensitive, crazy, maniac, who fu-”   


“Okay, I think that’s all I needed to hear. We can start sort of training you tommorow.”   


“Okay.”

She skipped out of the office.

“I think he hates me.”

“Really?”   
“How exactly did she land on the team?”

“Peter brought her here just as a precaution in case she does have powers. Which she does.”   


“Yeah, Maximoff was smart with that.”   


Charles kissed Erik’s cheek. He giggled as Erik kissed him back. He gasped as Erik moved lower to his neck, then to his collarbone.

“E-Erik…”

Erik smirked into the kissed, and-

“What the hell, Wilson?”

The teens were sitting in the library, and Jean glared at him. Wade laughed, and he looked at his friends unipressed faces.

“C’mon guys!”

“That can’t be true!” Jubilee sighed.

“Yeah it is.”

“I-It just can’t.”   
“Chess used to be a euphamism for sex in the older days. I’m tellin’ ya!”

“That just can’t be true.”

“It is. Look through this book.”

They all took turns reading the book.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Kitty said.

They all turned to Wilson as he kept explaining his theory. He was holding his notebook. He flipped through some pages, and continued reading, and his friends boredly listen.


	7. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were sitting in the infirmary, and getting their blood tested, along with other health stuff. Peter was asleep, due his blood already taken, and Kitty was slumped next him. Wade picked at one of his scars, and Ororo was making tiny clouds over her hand and arm. Kurt traced the marks in his skin, and Jubilee sparked fireworks in the air.
> 
> “K-Kit...I am preeeetty sure, I’m drunk.”
> 
> “Not drunk. Blood loss.”
> 
> “Same difference.”
> 
> “Not really, no.”
> 
> “Wade Wilson?”
> 
> Wade stood up, still picking at his scar. He walked into the and everyone awaited his re-arrival. Peter kissed Kitty’s temple.

“Ugh, I don’t know why we have to do this.” Jean complained.

“This is incredibly tedious.” Scott groaned.

They were sitting in the infirmary, and getting their blood tested, along with other health stuff. Peter was asleep, due his blood already taken, and Kitty was slumped next him. Wade picked at one of his scars, and Ororo was making tiny clouds over her hand and arm. Kurt traced the marks in his skin, and Jubilee sparked fireworks in the air.

“K-Kit...I am preeeetty sure, I’m drunk.”

“Not drunk. Blood loss.”

“Same difference.”   


“Not really, no.”

“Wade Wilson?”

Wade stood up, still picking at his scar. He walked into the and everyone awaited his re-arrival. Peter kissed Kitty’s temple.

“I love you…”

Kitty blushed, and she looked up at Peter’s half-liddled eyes. She cuddled into him.

“Love you too, Petey.”

“Aww, that’s adorable.” Scott cooed.

“Shut up, Scott.”

Scott chuckled, but when he saw Wade come back, and heard his name called, he groaned. He slowly stood up, and zombie walked to the office. Scott saw the needle, and held out his arm. The nurse gingerly pricked his arm, apologizing while doing so, and took out a bit of blood. 

“Okay, now,” She placed a band-aid and started to conduct the other experiments. “Okay. Now we’re done.”

“‘Kay.”

Scott walked out to see Peter and Kitty cuddling more, and Wade still picking at his scar that it was becoming red.

“Wade, stop picking at your scar.” The nurse said.

Wade did, but then she called Jean in, he started picking at it again. Some blood dribbled from the scar, and he watched it heal back up.

“Hey guys,” They all turned to look at him, “You think we can get drunk?”

They all glared at him.

“What? What if because of our mutant abilities, we can’t do certain things.”   


“Wadey kindsa has a point.” Peter slurred. 

“No, Peter. You’ve lost blood. That’s dangerous.”

“Tomorrow. He’ll recover enough by then.”

“Maybe Wilson. Just maybe.”   


“Besides, Charles would never allow us to bring in contraband.”

“Peter can run and grab it. Obviously.”

“Ugh...Wade…” Jubilee groaned.

“What?”

“We-”

“Might be interesting.” Ororo said.

“Thank you, ‘Ro.”

After the appointment, they all walked to the library. Kitty and Peter were writing down their story, and they rest were reading. Peter kissed Kitty’s cheek, and they heard their friends make disgusted noises. 

“Shut up.”   


The next morning, Peter was throwing up in the bathroom. They were all waiting outside, except for Scott, who was helping Peter. Jean and Kitty glared at Wade, and he put his hands up in a defensive mode.

“What?”   


“What’d you do?”   


“I did nothing.”

“Bullshit.”

Everyone looked at Kitty after she said that. Wade’s eyes widened after she said that.

“Kit, I’d never do that!”

“Wasn’t Wade…”

Peter was standing awkwardly in the doorway. Kitty hugged him gently, and Wade patted his back.

“It was somethin’ they gave me yesterday. It reacted oddly with my body.”

Peter headed to his room. And he fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning, he saw Wade next to his bed.

“You okay?”

“Yeah…”

“Some formaldehyde. That your body rejected. Good thing. Formaldehyde’s poison.”

“Oh…”

“You up for the task?”

“Yeah.”

Peter sped out of the room, and brought back three cases of beer.

“Where’d you find this?”

“Grocery store. Don’t wanna start too strong.”

They were all sitting on the ground, each holding a beer.

“Even though I’m against this, I’m kinda curious.” Jean admitted.

They all took a sip, and everyone, except Wade, cringed after tasting it.

“Ugh that’s disgusting!” Scott exclaimed.

“The taste is still in my mouth.” Jubilee hissed.

“Ugh...that was the worst idea ever.”

After a few minutes, they went through all of the cases, and only Kitty and Kurt were buzzed. Peter was looking at the bottle.    


“This did basically nothing.”

“Yeah. That sucked. Only Kit and Kurt are affected.”

“Well you two, this was fun. See you tomorrow, as a I go regret meeting you.”

“See ya later, Jean!”

“Kit, wanna stay here, for a bit?”

“Yeah…”

“I’ll take my leave.”

They all left, and the next day, they were, once again, in the library.


	8. Theories & Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“Yes!”  
“Wade, that’s disgusting!”  
“It’s pretty damn accurate, that’s what it is.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”   


“Yes!”

“Wade, that’s disgusting!”

“It’s pretty damn accurate, that’s what it is.”

“What?”

Peter looked between Jean and Wade.

“I was saying that Charles could prob-”

“Charles could what?”

Lorna was standing behind Peter, and Wade’s face was flushed. 

“Um. Charles could be the best at reading minds!”

“Wow, he is!”

Lorna jumped up and down. She was wearing something different than her usual princess dress. She was wearing skin-tight lime-green leggings, a fern green tee-shirt, and had yellow-green gloves that went up to her elbows, and a green crown.   
“Hey what’s up with your uniform.”

“Hm? Oh...nothin’.”

She skipped away. They exchanged looks. Once everyone was in, Wade tapped a book.

“Alright. Lorna was wearing what looks like a uniform. Ideas?”

“She’s trying on her uniform for when she’s able to go out into the field.” Kitty guessed.

“Maybe. Kurt?”

“Maybe she’s trying a new style.”

“Not Lorna’s thing. I would know, I’m her older brother.”

“Maybe she’s sneaking out to do solo missions.”

“That’s crazy, Jubes.”

That night, Lorna nearly fell out the window, because she underestimated the height from the window to the ground. She looked at her friends, Clarice Fong, John Proudstar, and Marcos Diaz. They all smiled, and ran off the school premises. They were standing on top of a building. Lorna found her blanket she hid, and wrapped it around her neck as a cape. Her green boots clacked as they hit the gravel on the roof. 

“Lorna, are you sure about this?” John asked.

“Nope.” 

They all jumped off the building, and saw a bank getting robbed. Lorna crushed the truck, and Blink teleported to them. John and Marcos started to attack them, and they apprehended the robbers within 25 minutes.

“Is it me, or are we better than my brother’s crew?”

“I think we are.” John agreed.

They all ran to the top of a different building, and Marcos scanned the area. He saw a woman getting mugged, and he used photons to blind him. 

“Nice shot.” Clarice complimented. 

Lorna looked at her watch. She gasped and had her friends follow her back to the school. They woke up the next morning, and Logan was standing in the doorway of John and Marcos.

“Charles’ office. Now.”

They were escorted to Charles’ office, and they saw Clarice and Lorna sitting there.

“Kids, you know the rules. No missions without being authorized.”

“Yeah, but if you think about it, it wasn’t really a mission.” Clarice reminded

“Yeah Mr. Xavier. You shouldn’t blame us for something we didn’t do.” Lorna agreed. John and Marcos facepalmed, and Charles looked at them with amused looks.

“Just don’t die. I’m sure Peter would kill me if he found out I was letting you do this.”

“Thanks, Mr. Xavier.”

“No problem kids.”

The kids left the office, and smirked at him, and they walked to John’s room. Marcos was talking with Clarice. Lorna was playing with her magic, and John was fast asleep on his bed.


	9. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They think you’ve kissed me enough to give me mono?”
> 
> “Yeah...so stupid.”
> 
> “Nah. I would kiss you drunk. Maybe enough to give you mono.”
> 
> Charles blushed at this comment, and he thought for a second.

Scott kissed Jean’s nose, and Wade laughed. Ororo kissed Wade’s cheek, and he threw his hands up in triumph. He hugged her shoulders, and Kitty glared at them.

“Oh,  _ now  _ you don’t mind gross relationship stuff.”

“Yeah, it’s fine when  _ we  _ do it. You and Peter just make it gross.”

“Oh shut up.”

Wade watched Ororo read, and he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She giggled, and kissed him again. 

“You are such a hypocrite.”

“You’re jealous.”

“No, I have a boyfriend. Also, I knew it ‘Ro.”

“Oh be quiet, Kit.”

“How many kisses do you think Charles gives Erik?’ Scott asked.

“I dunno. Probably enough to give him mono.”   


“Ew.” Jubilee commented.

“You’re jealous that-are you dating Kurt?”

“W-What?!”

Kurt teleported away, and Wade laughed at their faces.

“Wade!” Peter admonished.

“What?”

They all glared at him, and went back to what they were doing. Kitty and Peter were using a typewriter and typing up their story. Scott and Jean were sitting in the same chair, tangled in each other’s limbs. Wade and Ororo were reading short stories. And Jubilee was tryng to finish her homework. He sighed, and continued reading the short stories.

Charles placed another kiss on Erik’s cheek. Erik chuckled, and kissed Charles.

“They think you’ve kissed me enough to give me mono?”

“Yeah...so stupid.”

“Nah. I would kiss you drunk. Maybe enough to give  _ you  _ mono.”

Charles blushed at this comment, and he thought for a second.

“Do you hate Peter?”   


Erik sighed, “Not really. I think he can be a bit of an idiot at some points, but I don’t hate him.”

“Hm. Maybe he’ll come around to not hating you.”

“Heh, yeah right.”

“I’m serious. I mean, I’d want you to be the father of my child.”

Erik kissed his forehead. They sat at Charles’ desk for a while, whispering sweet nothings, when Charles asked a question.

“Do you really love me?”

“Of course, I really love. What kind of question is that?”   


“I dunno. Jus’ checking if you ever turned on me. Again.”

Erik grabbed Charles’ face and held it close to his, “Charles. I will always love you for the rest of my life, and even after I die.”

They kissed passionately, and Erik smirked, “Let me show you how much I love you.”

Lorna kissed her friends’ cheeks. They all looked at her, and Clarice kissed her cheek back. The two girls hugged, and the boys blushed.

“Why’d you do that?”

“Because I saw my brother and friends doing that, and I wanted to express how much I love my friends.”

“Well that was very wordy.” Marcos commented.

Clarice sighed, and looked at her book, and looked around the bedroom. She closed the book, and looked over at her friends. Lorna was talking to a flustered John, and Marcos was asleep. 

“Guys, why are we like this?”   


“Rule-breaking, colorful, sweet toddlers?”

“That, and weird silent toddlers."

Lorna looked over at her, and smiled. They hugged, and Marcos was now wide awake. 

“LorÑa~”

“Why say it like that?”

“Sleep dipwibed.”

Lorna and John giggled, and Marcos just fell back asleep.

“Maybe we should hold patrolling off for another night.”

“C’mon Logan, there must be someone in your life whom you loved.”

“Wilson’s possibly the closest, and I loathe him.”

Raven Darkholme rolled her eyes, and kissed Hank McCoy on the cheek. He blushed, and Logan Howlett rolled his eyes.

“You get flustered  _ way  _ too easily.”

“N-No I don’t!”   


“You’re as red as a tomato.”

“N-No I-nevermind.”

“Yeah…”

“Logan, you got to have loved  _ someone  _ in your entire life.”

“I lothe Wilson, Maximoff, and Summers. I tolerate Kitty, Jean, Kurt, Ororo, and Jubilee.”

“Hm.”

“Shut up Raven.”

“Whatever.”

They continued their student conversation. 

“So...what do you think the kids do during the night?”

“Sleep.”

“Sleep.”

“Break out.”

They both glared at Raven, and she held up her hands.


End file.
